A telescoping loudspeaker is known from published European Patent Application (PHN 15,839), corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/859,590, herewith incorporated by reference. The telescoping loudspeaker combines large displacements of air combined with small size. The diaphragm, or, for short, cone, of the loudspeaker is flexibly suspended from a sub-frame, and the sub-frame is flexibly suspended from a chassis. One or more other sub-frames may be coupled between the chassis and the cone. The cone is moveable with regard to the sub-frame and the sub-frame is moveable with regard to the chassis. The cone is driven by an actuator. Thus, a large displacement volume can be obtained with a cone of relatively small diameter, owing to the accumulation of the individual amplitudes of one or more sub-frames and of the cone.